From the past, there is known a configuration of detecting brightness of a television viewing environment using an optical sensor or an illuminance sensor equipped in a television and changing luminance of output images of the television on the basis of detection values. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-236520) discloses a configuration in which luminance of an output image is controlled according to sensor detection values.
With the configurations of the past that are disclosed in the technologies of the related art, however, luminance control has been performed uniformly on all contents (programs) displayed on the television.
Specifically, the uniform control involves setting luminance of an output image of a television to be high when the viewing environment is bright and setting the luminance of an output image to be low when the viewing environment is dark.